


Зануда

by CathrineBush



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 09:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9065239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CathrineBush/pseuds/CathrineBush
Summary: Джим, Спок и Боунз проводят Рождество на Терре.





	

Когда Джим транспортируется на выстуженную землю Айовы перед его собственным домом, его немного потряхивает — не только от волнения, но и от холода. Хоть снега еще почти не выпало за ноябрь и декабрь, но пронизывающий ветер сумел пробраться даже под плотную форму Звездного флота. Пустующий дом выглядит довольно мрачно и негостеприимно, хотя Джим прекрасно знает, что это исправить проще всего — включить отопление в подвале вместе с электрическим щитком, забить в репликатор команду на приготовление горячего чая и ланча, — и жизнь станет немного прекраснее.   
  
— Не хотелось бы тебя отвлекать от несомненно гениальных мыслей в твоей голове, но может мы все-таки войдем внутрь? Иначе Споку грозит обморожение кончиков ушей, а я очень сомневаюсь, что он позволит обколоть их лекарствами при необходимости, — ворчание Боунза вызывает ухмылку Джима, особенно когда он замечает выгнутую бровь Спока, как эквивалент человеческому недоумению.  
  
— Доктор, даже вы должны знать, что вулканцам необходимо намного дольше времени, чтобы отморозить любую конечность, — Спок привычным жестом скрещивает руки за спиной, надменно глядя на Боунза.  
  
— Я сделаю вид, что не заметил этого уничижительного «даже вы». Считай это моим подарком на Рождество. Зато Джим отмер и может все же запустит нас в эту стылую развалюху, которую он зовет домом.  
  
Джим поднимается по ступеням и поглаживает дверной косяк пальцами:  
  
— Он не хотел тебя обидеть, радость моя.  
  
— На самом деле хотел. Надеюсь, теперь крыша не упадет на мою несчастную голову, а то Джо тебя точно со света сживет. И так забрал меня к себе на все праздники, так еще и убить попытаешься, — Боунз сопит в затылок Джиму, наблюдая за попытками открыть старый металлический замок. — Будто снова в двадцатом веке оказались. Ты бы хоть модернизировал свое жилище.  
  
— Продолжишь в таком духе — отправишься добывать нам ель, — Джим сурово смотрит на Боунза через плечо, а тот осекается и хмурится.   
  
Когда дверь все же поддается, Джим заходит внутрь и с насмешкой следит за осторожными шагами Боунза, будто тот действительно думает, что дом может вот-вот его похоронить под грудой досок. Спок же входит совершенно спокойно — то ли доверяет дому, то ли не подвержен подобным страхам, или же, скорее всего, просто безразличен к человеческим эмоциям такого спектра.  
  
— Разберитесь с комнатами, моя — угловая на втором этаже. Чур, не драться, а я пока включу отопление и свет, — Джим сбрасывает сумку с вещами на пол и движется к подвалу.  
  
— Мог бы сначала включить свет, а уж потом гнать нас на второй этаж. Сломает этот зеленоухий шею, что я делать буду? На всех таки крови Хана не напасешься, гребаные эгоисты, — Боунз ворчит, но идет к лестнице, Спок следует за ним молчаливой тенью.  
  


***

  
  
Уже ночью, когда Джим гипнотизирует потолок взглядом, ему кажется, что вечер прошел неплохо. Всего один спор с Боунзом за послабления в диете на эти каникулы и небольшой конфликт из-за чертового дерева, без которого в гостиной было отвратительно пусто. Но дипломатические способности Джима не зря восхваляются во Флоте, иначе Боунз бы просто его придушил, а так даже согласился достать ель.   
  
Джиму даже интересно, где тот собрался искать ее. Он задумывается, представляя себе ворчание Боунза, выбирающего подходящее дерево, а потом слышит скрип окна из комнаты Спока. Особенности старого дома — невозможно сделать что-то совершенно тихо, особенно, если не знаешь, как нужно делать правильно.  
  
Окно почти сразу закрывается, а скрип сменяется возней, будто кто-то скидывает с кровати подушки с одеялом или задевает люстру, загремевшую плафонами. Джим высовывает одну ступню из-под своего пледа и ежится от холода. Стоит подумать несколько раз, достоин ли Спок и его безопасность жертвы утраченного Джимом тепла.   
  
С одной стороны, он капитан и должен защищать свой экипаж, а ведь Спок еще и его гость. С другой — кто же влипает в неприятности в собственной комнате ночью, когда пол ледяной, несмотря на включенное отопление? Когда Джим слышит звук падающей лампы из соседней комнаты, ему все же приходится пересилить себя и выползти из-под одеяла, одернув задравшуюся майку. Пальцы на ногах поджимаются от холода, и Джим развлекает себя возможными ехидными репликами, которые могут оказаться подходящими к случаю.  
  
Но когда он стучит в дверь к Споку и, открывая ее, делает шаг внутрь, то видит только Спока, сидящего на кровати в позе для медитации. Джим вопросительно выгибает брови, когда замечает лампу, сброшенную на пол с тумбочки, но и вовсе удивляется, стоит ему обратить внимание на морозные узоры, украшающие нижнюю створку окна.  
  
— У тебя все в порядке, Спок? — Джим все не может понять, что именно было источником шума в этой комнате буквально несколько минут назад, как и то, зачем Спок скинул лампу на пол.  
  
— Утвердительно, Джим. Возвращайся к себе, — Спок слегка хмурится и смотрит не на Джима, а куда-то за него. — Я случайно задел лампу, когда тянулся за книгой.  
  
Джим чувствует сквозняк, от которого кожа покрывается дрожью, и ему кажется, будто в комнате намного холоднее, чем в остальном доме. Он вновь недоуменно разглядывает закрытое окно и подоконник, присыпанный тонким слоем снега.  
  
— Зачем ты открывал окно? Я думал, ты не поклонник холодного воздуха, — Джим никак не может понять, какого черта происходит, потому что Спок, обычно готовый объяснить необъяснимое, сейчас лишь сидит неподвижно и старательно сохраняет нейтральное выражение лица. — Ладно, не хочешь говорить — не надо. Зануда вулканская, — он разворачивается и уже хочет закрыть за собой дверь, как чувствует удар в затылок.  
  
Он прикладывает пальцы к затылку, ошарашено округлив глаза, и понимает, что только что получил по голове снежком. В закрытом помещении без снега.  
  
— Какого черта, Спок? — Джим возмущенно подходит к кровати, а Спок все еще делает вид, будто ничего не произошло.  
  
— Тебе не следовало меня оскорблять, Джим, — ладони Спока сложены на коленях, а Джим обшаривает комнату глазами, пытаясь понять откуда взялся снег.  
  
— Это что, какой-то фокус? — он щурится, но Спок дергает плечом.  
  
— Пожалуйста, вернись к себе, — Спок вновь смотрит куда-то в сторону, а Джима охватывает раздражение.  
  
— Ты швырнул в меня снежком и теперь гонишь из комнаты. Я думал, что вулканцы не позволяют себе подобных инфантильных выходок.  
  
— Это был не я, — со стороны кажется, будто у Спока вместо позвоночника стальная спица — настолько он выпрямляется в ответ на недоумение Джима. — Это был Джек Фрост.  
  
— Кто? — на секунду Джим допускает мысль, что после стольких лет в одном экипаже Спок наконец-то научился шутить, но у того слишком серьезное выражение лица, что заставляет его усомниться в своем поспешном выводе. — Джека Фроста не существует.  
  
Когда Спок морщится, будто у него внезапно заболел зуб, Джим скрещивает руки на груди — он всерьез подумывает сходить и разбудить Боунза, потому что вулканец точно не в себе.   
  
— У тебя температура? Галлюцинации? Ты должен мне сказать, если чувствуешь себя больным, — Джим склоняет голову набок, пристально рассматривая Спока.  
  
— Со мной все в порядке, Джим. Пожалуйста, вернись в свою комнату, я больше тебя не побеспокою, — последние слова Спок произносит с нажимом, и Джим разрывается между желанием встряхнуть его, чтобы получить внятное объяснение, и уйти к себе, вновь завернувшись в теплое одеяло.  
  
Капли растаявшего снега противно стекают по позвоночнику, Джим морщится, принимая решение. Раз Спок упрямится и не желает идти на контакт, то и он не обязан стоять среди ночи босиком на холодном полу да еще и терпеть глупые шутки со снежками в помещении. Он напоследок внимательно осматривает комнату и уходит, плотно закрывая за собой дверь.  
  
В кровати под одеялом до сих пор тепло, Джим довольно стонет, когда замерзшие пальцы на ногах наконец-то отогреваются. Он широко зевает и лениво прокручивает произошедшее у Спока. Джек Фрост, надо же... А Джим был уверен, что Спок не знает терранских детских сказок.  
  


***

  
  
— Тебе вовсе не нужно было кидаться в Джима снегом, — Спок укоризненно смотрит на Джека, замершего на верхушке своего посоха.  
  
— Он обзывал тебя. Тебя, Спок! — Джек изящно спрыгивает и усаживается напротив Спока. — Ты давно не прилетал. Расскажешь, как там в космосе? — он падает на спину, раскидывая руки в сторону, а Спок лишь улыбается уголками губ — на протяжении стольких лет Джек раз за разом задает этот вопрос.  
  
— Конечно, расскажу. А где остальные?   
  
— Рождество же, — Джек зевает и взмахивает рукой, рассыпая по покрывалу снежинки, — скука.  
  
— Вы опять поругались с Кроликом? Ссоры нелогичны, — Спок внимательно наблюдает за гримасами на лице Джека, коими тот наглядно демонстрирует свое отношение к Кролику, ссорам и их нелогичности.  
  
— Я в одном шаге от согласия с этим белобрысым придурком, — Джек бурчит и пихает Спока ступней в бедро. — Серьезно, ты столько про него рассказывал, а он оказался совсем другим.  
  
— Терранцы перестают верить в сказки, когда взрослеют. Если бы родители верили в вас, это бы осложнило вашу работу в разы. Мы уже обсуждали это три года назад, Джек, — Спок разглаживает пальцами складку на брюках и почти морщится, понимая, насколько бесстрастно прозвучали его слова.  
  
— Ты не такой, как они, — Джек задумчиво рассматривает улыбающегося Спока.  
  
— Конечно, я же верю в тебя. И всегда верил, потому что ты существуешь.  
  
Джек подскакивает на кровати:  
  
— Они зовут меня! Прости, я приду завтра, хорошо? — Спок улыбается и кивает. — Позвать Песочника для хорошего сна?  
  
— Нет, Джек, не стоит задерживаться. Передавай всем, что я навсегда останусь вашим другом.  
  
— Мы это знаем, Спок. Ведь именно ты спас нас, когда дети перестали в нас верить. Все, кроме тебя, — Джек сжимает пальцы, словно вновь вспоминает тот год, но вскидывается и подлетает к окну, со скрипом раскрывая створку. — До завтра! Постараюсь привести с собой Кролика, ваши уши одинаково не любят холод.  
  
Джек смеется и выпрыгивает на улицу, улетая на порыве ветра. Спок закрывает окно и наконец-то забирается под одеяло, поежившись от прикосновения холодных простыней к коже. Он улыбается, вспоминая свое изумление в детстве, когда Джек впервые показался ему во время дипломатического визита посла Сарека и его семьи на Терру.   
  
Спок был ошеломлен реальным существованием героев сказок, но до сих пор это одно из лучших воспоминаний его детства. И каждый визит на планету до сих пор сопровождается встречей хотя бы с Джеком.   
  
Хотя ему немного жаль, что Джим не может увидеть Джека. Спок уверен — они схожи во многом, а потому могли бы подружиться. И доктор Маккой… Хотя доктор бы наверняка обозвал это все чертовщиной и посоветовал больше не злоупотреблять травами для медитаций.   
  
Спок вздыхает расслабленно, а где-то в небе несутся сани, запряженные оленями Санты — Рождество приходит в каждый дом на этой планете.


End file.
